What to do
by Pathological Vermin
Summary: Tai has big choice to make. Matt's coming out of rehab, Ken is mad at Tai, who is Maria. Not a Taito
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro

"Yagami!" Mr. Tekeshi yelled, "this is a class room not your bed! Now that I was so rudely interrupted what was I talking about. Oh yes that's it the psychology of a neglected child."

'This sucks,' Tai thought to himself, 'how did I get stuck in this class.' The former goggle headed boy mused to himself.

The collage class drug on, and on for roughly an hour more. After class had finished living Tai walked out onto the soccer field for daily peractes.

After a grueling practus game in which Tai managed to beat his right winger and 2nd captain, by one late score by one of the back-ups on the team, Tai didn't even know the guys name.

"You did really good out there Tai," said his red headed girlfriend. "Did any one else score besides the last goal that is?"

"It was a team win Sora," Tai said holding up his index finger.

"Was it also a team loss then?" Sora winked.

Scratching the back of his thinking of some to say, "well maybe." Sora laughed, 'she's so cute when she laughs.' Noticing Tai stares she starts to blush.

"Get showered and lets get to Joe's house," Sora said starting to turn red.

"Why are we going to Joe's?" Tai asked.

"Don't know, he didn't say but Mimi told us to be there when I talked to her at lunch," Sora said.

--------------------------------------------------------------

After Tai had taken a shower he slowly walked out to Sora's silver Lexus. "Did you shower?" Asked Sora plugging her nose.

"Yes!" Tai shouted blushing and franticly sniffing his armpits.

"Just kidding, goggle head," Sora said poking fun.

"Hay I don't have those goggles any more Davis does," Tai said a little flustered until Sora gave him a little kiss on the lips.

Then they drove toward Joe's house in almost complete silence, which was awkward for the couple who was usually very talkative, or at least Tai was with Sora listening.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Soon they arrived at Joe's and Mimi's place, navigating their car around the other's for almost an hour.

"God, she could have warned us that they where having a party," Tai muttered getting angry as they moved toward the door.

"Chi, you know as well as I do Mimi isn't having a party," Sora said patting Tai on the back. "There would be a lot more music and people, you remember her last party."

"Not really I, kinda passed out after my third keg stand," Tai said looking at the ground.

"Don't remind me you, barfed in my car," Sora said poking her boyfriend.

As they were greeted at the door by Mimi high-pitch screams of joy for them coming to the gathering of digidestined.

They were greeted by Davis, the by Ken and Yolie, Kari then gave them both hugs telling them how much she missed them, Izzy shook their hands, Joe simple waved to them and said hi.

"Joe this is great, but why did you call us here?" Kari asked.

"I'll tell you when Cody gets here," Joe said as he began to talk to Izzy.

Ten minutes latter the door bell ring and Mimi then shrieked with more joy as she met Cody at the door. Mimi after she moved back to Japan for collage helped set Cody up on a blind date with one of Kari's friends sister from cheerleading's little sister. Mimi loved to double date with Cody and his young girl friend, all paid for by Joe of course.

"Ok, Cody's here can we please get the announcement?" Tai begged.

"Lets order dinner first," Joe said obviously trying to avoid the subject.

"Good food," Tai and Davis said at the same time.

"Boys," Sora and Kari said together, then shared in a laugh.

After they finished the pizzas, or more accurately Tai and Davis finished the pizzas with an eating contest, leaving them both ready to throw up, luckily they didn't.

"Joe are you finally going to tell us," Ken asked getting a bit annoyed at Joe for delay after delay.

"Come on honey, just tell them," Mimi whispered into Joe's ear.

"Ok, well here it is," Joe started to say looking down at his feet. "Um, some of you could think of this bad or good but its kind of a big deal you see, um." The group was starting to grow restless.

"Will you just tell us already!" Tai demanded.

"Ok. Ok. Here we go," Joe said still stumbling over his words. "Matt gets out of rehab next week."

With that the group was reeling. "Any questions?" Joe asked

------------------------------Flash back------------------------------------

Tai was in the middle of soccer practes when he saw his younger sister running toward him. 'What is she doing here she never comes to peractus,' Tai thought to himself.

The closer she ran to him he noticed the red of her tears falling freely.

"What's wrong Kar?" Tai said as he in gulped her in a bear hug. Which to his surprise she was fighting off.

"No, we have to go to the hospital." She said still being hugged by her older brother.

"What? Why?" Tai yelled in fear of the place and in fear of what he might fin there.

"NO TIME, LETS GO," Kari shouted braking free of Tai's hug. Tai still dumbfounded stood there not knowing what to do when Kari turned to him and screamed as loudly as she could "**NOW!**"

Before Tai knew it he started running after her to find his mother sitting in their car looking like she was going to tare out her hair. Which Tai immediately thought, 'oh no dad.'

The ride which would normally take forty-five minutes took less then twenty, though nobody in the car at that point minded much, even though Tai had no clue what was happening.

When they arrived they found only Izzy and his family, and Joe and his family. The look on all their faces was the look of complete horror and concern.

There were some doctors and nurses leaving muttering poor kid, Tai not knowing what to make of this ask one of them "what's going on."

The nurse looked to Tai and said simply "some thing horrible." With the look of pity on her face he decided not to ask any more but to go and see. Tai then moved quickly through the door.

To find a site that haunted his nights for years to come. He found Matt crying over a bloody little body. Mangled with his leg bent in-between the calf and knee with the bone sticking out chest collapsed and face unrecognizable, bruised and torn. Eyes lifeless and empty with a body to match it.

Tai then walked over and put his hand on to his crying friends back in order to comfort. "Their all dead Tai, all of them," Matt cried out. Tai couldn't help but cry to knowing that he will also no longer be able to see TK again. And partly because he knew that meant that his best friends family was dead, and after their parents had gotten remarried, which brought Matt to cry then to but for a deferent reason.

"Why?" Was the only words that Matt was able to get out through his cries.

------------------------------End Flashback----------------------------------

"That means, that one of us has to bring him in at least until he is able mentally to live on his own with out hurting himself," Joe said. "Money shouldn't be a problem remember he did make a lot with his band, he probably has more than the rest of us."

There was an awkward silence once again. "The place that he went to was top of the line. They helped him dramatically psychologically." Joe added hoping that some one would step up.

"I would like for him to live with me," Izzy said softly looking at his shoes. "It would be nice to have a room mate especially one that can cook."

A.N.

I don't own digimon

This chapter is a bit short but I would like to know what you think. Next chapter will be longer. I wrote this in about an hour, and I'm a slow typer.


	2. bored

Chapter 2: Bored

"I think that he can make his own decision on where he goes to," Ken said.

"I know that he could make his own decision I just want to help him make it easier," Joe said getting a little defensive.

"I didn't say that he had to st-," Izzy had gotten cut off.

"I know that you didn't say that he had to," Ken was starting to get really mad. "You all know just as well as I do that no matter how much rehab he went through that he wont be all there until he gets time out of there to get caught back up, and integrated with his life again."

"We know this Ken and we think that it will be easer for Matt if he has a place to go back to," Joe said getting calmer.

"Tai why don't you throw our house into the mix of places for Matt," Sora whispered into Tai's ear.

"He wouldn't want to stay with us," Tai whispered back to Sora.

"I think I speak for all of us Ken, that all of us would be more than ok if Matt stayed with any of us," Mimi announced to the group and they all nodded in agreement.

"Tai how come you haven't said any thing," Kari asked.

"Because he doesn't care," Maria said walking through the door. "In fact none of you really care about him we all know all you people want is his money," Maria smugly said.

"Listen you bitch the only reason why I haven't kick you butt is because Matt may not talk to me if I do," Mimi said in a venomous tone.

"Oh you don't think that I'm a the b word," Maria said sweetly. "You know like I do that none of you managed to live with him. But I was," Maria said matching the sweetness of her voice in the previous statement.

"You're the reason why he had to go to rehab in the place," Mimi said as you could see smoke coming out her ears. Mimi was walking toward her with her finger pointed at her in and enraged manner.

Then from out of no where Sora punched her strait in the eye, "he probable would talk to me any way," Sora shrugged to the girl who was on her butt.

"YOu..Bitch..God Damn you," an embarrassed Maria mumbled losing all composure and all the while giving Sora a glare that could kill a person.

As the group laughed at Maria she left with one last statement, "when I tell Matt what you did he'll never talk to any of you again."

"What makes any of you think that I would have made him go to a rehab center that wouldn't help him psychologically," Joe quizzed. Then there was an awkward silence in the room before Joe broke the silence, "I think his going to be better than any of you think."

"I just don't think that he wants to get better," Tai said to the group.

"Go to hell Tai," Ken spat.

"You know that he's right," a black eyed Maria said with a little grin. "Matt wants to stay same," Maria said in an as a matter-of-fact way. "And I have no problem what so ever helping him in any way possible," Maria said happily.

"Well we do," Kari stated.

"What you don't like Matt the way he is?" Maria asked.

"Get out of my house now!" Mimi growled.

"With pleasure," Maria said bowing out the door. "See you at the party," Maria said closing the door behind her with a lamp getting thrown at the door.

After Maria left all eyes were on Tai for an explanation only to get, "he doesn't have a family, you all know that he loved them."

"What's your point Tai," Cody asked angered.

"He wont want to listen to us, he want a family, we can't give that to him. Why can't you see that," Tai said with a little down.

"Tai he has the crest," Davis was cut off.

"Had," Tai corrected.

"WHATEVER, he had the crest. That's not the point, the point is that he _had_ it for a reason," a frustrated Ken said.

"He never told you when he turned on us did he," Tai said looking dead into Ken's eyes.

"Tai, shut it," Joe said stepping in-between the two.

"Why have you all of the sudden become so protective of Matt, you now his brother?" Tai asked snidely.

After Tai asked his question Sora grabbed Tai by the ear and left with, "sorry Tai's just going to be sleeping on the couch, so he's acting like a jerk because of it."

"He's not acting," Ken spat as Sora took Tai out by the ear to their car.

After they had gotten into the car Sora asked, "what was that all about?"

"I don't know, Matt coming back brought back some old memories," Tai said as he put the key into the ignition.

"So what, what you said in there was mean. And you know how Ken feels about Matt, Tai he want Matt to take the place of his brother," Sora said softly.

"I know, I'm sorry," Tai said looking down at his lap.

"I'm not the one that you should be apologizing to," Sora said sternly.

"I'll say sorry tomorrow," Tai said quietly.

"You better be," Sora warned, "but you'll still be on the couch tonight,"

"But Soora," Tai whined.

"Nope I said you are and you wouldn't want to make me a liar now would you," Sora replied with a wink.

"Fine," Tai pouted with his bottom lip out as they drove off.

---------------------------------------

The next day was the usual in their house, Sora wakes up around 8 and begins to make a breakfast for herself because Tai would wake up at lunch.

Sora talked to her mom for hours as she normally done when the topic of Tai's disposition about Matt's return came up.

"You know honey he's probably worried about maybe you and Matt getting back together," Sora's mother informed.

"No he's not," Sora said flatly. "Tai's not the type to get jealous, Matt is," Sora defended.

"Ever one is like that when there is still a relationship, even if it is just friendship," Sora's mom enlightened.

"Well that could be true, but how could I help him get past that. I don't intend on stop being friends with Matt and I can't see breaking up with Tai," Sora sighed.

"All you can do is basically not give Tai a reason to think any thing is happening. Like for instance bring Mimi or Tai or one of your other friends when going out with Matt," Sora's mom reasoned.

"I guess that your right," Sora sighed once again. "Talk to you tomorrow, and thanks for the advice."

"No problem that's what mothers are for," Sora's mom said her good bye's.

Sora started to make lunch more for Tai then for her. Smelling that Tai woke up and made his way to his normal seat.

Rubbing his eyes Tai asked, "what'chue you making honey?"

After eating there soup and sandwiches Sora asked, "so what classes do you have today?"

"Psychology, which I'm going to probably fail, business c, I'm liking that so far, and lastly today I have track, lets just see any one of those wanna-be's stay up with me," Tai said triumphantly.

"Why don't you think that your going to fail?" Sora asked with her eyebrow raised.

"He is so boring I can't stay awake," Tai whined.

Sora giggled at Tai's responds, "your going to have to stay awake. it's a required class for your major."

"I know its not like I try to fall asleep," Tai continued his whine.

Almost laughing Sora managed to say, "ok, but remember to say sorry to Ken today."

"I remembered, how could I forget," Tai said rubbing his neck implying a neck ach.

-------------------------------

That day went just like Tai had predicted he had fallen asleep in psychology and also had an erasor hit him in the head to prove it. The class that day had dubbed him skunk boy for the day due to the white mark on the middle of the top of the head.

In business he was right once again answering many of the questions asked that day, including why he had a white mark on his head.

At track he did have fun although he wasn't the fastest but was near the fastest, which did kinda disappoint him due to his competitive streak, not to be confused with the white streak on his head.

But trying to find Ken in order to apologize to proved to be harder than he thought, he had turned off his cell phone and wasn't at home all day. That didn't really surprise him since he was always in the public eye doing interviews and thing of that nature. So he decided to apologize to him tomorrow, not thinking that he did anything wrong anyway.

A.N.

I know that there are lots of holes in the story line thus far. And I'm debating on weather or not to do a prequel. I'm leaning toward doing two later on. Yes two, I already know what I would do, but don't know if will.

My other story's 3rd chapter will be going up in a while. Its just going really slowly but it is coming.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.


	3. Chicken

Chapter 3: Chicken

Tai walked into through the front door of their apartment, he was in a way hoping that Sora wasn't home so that he wouldn't have to explain to her why he didn't apologize to ken yet. Much to his joy she wasn't, he figured that she was off shopping with her mother, much to her fathers chagrin.

So Tai decided to kill some time and watch a little TV, he found an odd little show that he thought at first was very entertaining. The show had a sock puppet and a talking dog, the more that he watch the more he wanted to keep watching, he watched as they played in the park, and was over joyed to see the talking dog play soccer with the other dogs in the park. Though he did feel bad for the sock puppet, seeing as on how that sock puppet had no legs, and the more he thought of the legless puppet the sadder he felt, thinking about how depressed he would be if he had no legs. What would be his favorite pass time if he was a sock puppet, he almost started to tear up thinking about having no legs.

The door bell rang braking his train of thought, sighing over the thoughts he was thinking, he walked over to the door and peered out of the pep hole. He saw a teen boy standing there with short brown spiky hair, this was that hyperactive kid that reminded him of him self, only Tai thought that he himself had more self control.

Tai opened the door to his young friend, and to his surprise he didn't bounce in, like he normally did, he simply walked in. "Hey," the teen said simply walking into the house without a second thought.

"Um, hello, just come in," Tai said sarcastically, making a welcome gesture after the teen entered. "So I take it that you want to talk to me about something," the bush headed young man had said.

"Ya, I did," the teen said. Before Tai could ask, "I came to talk to you about Ken."

"Ok, listen what I said was out of line," Tai said with a hint of regret. "But out of line doesn't mean that I was wrong," he defended himself.

"In most cases it was," Davis said softly. "Come on, you know how Ken feels about Matt," the teen said sternly.

"I know how he feels about him, but both you and me know that its unhealthy for him to think that way," Tai said in a matter-of-fact way.

"I know, but his looking at it like just a simple math problem, you know Ken loses brother, Matt loses family," Davis sadly stated. "Now I know that its not good, but who are you to say condemn ether of them," the teen said to his mentor.

"Look I lost TK, to-," Tai said getting angry, and was cut off.

"Shut the hell up," Davis yelled at the top of his lungs. "You selfish, oh, god, you are selfish," Davis said at a lose for words.

"He was like a brother to me and Kari to," Tai said as sternly as he could.

"He wasn't like a brother to Matt, he was, he wasn't like a dad to Matt, he was, she wasn't like a mother to Matt, she was," Davis said with stem coming out his ears. "And Sam wasn't like a brother to any of us, but he was a brother to Ken," Davis said cooling down a little. "Tai please under stand that no matter how close to TK you or Kari was, you still had each other," Davis said flatly. "He may have made a mistake, well he may have made a lot of mistakes, and Ken may be making one to," Davis continued flatly, Tai was completely silent.

"So my best friend isn't my place huh, wall that means nether is yours," Tai said lamely, then thought about what he said as the other boy gave him a small smile, Tai thought and what is that for.

Davis read the older males thoughts, "you called him your best friend."

"So," Tai huffed.

"Well if you come back to the person you once was, you know the one I looked up to, then you may do Matt, and Ken a lot of good," Davis said with a little hope in his voice. Tai on the other hand look a bit depressed at being some one that he used to look up to.

Sighing Tai said, "I may have exaggerated the whole best friend part."

"I think that you just being friends with them would help," the hope falling a bit.

"Well may-," Tai began.

"Please don't say it, you know that all he has left," Davis spat.

"Fine, so how's school going," Tai asked changing the subject.

Davis took the opportunity to change the touchy subject as well, "uh, well I have the recorded for most hours spent in detention."

"Is that a good thing?" Tai asked with a lopsided smile.

"Sure it's good, it's like press coverage, you know, 'there's no such thing as bad press,'" Davis said getting back to his hyper ways. "How's your school going?" Davis said as he began to walk into Tai's kitchen.

Sighing, "I don't wanta talk about it."

"That bad huh," Davis said dipping into Tai's refrigerator. Pulling out a piece of chicken, Davis started to nibble on the brownish-green colored chicken, "why don't you ask Izzy."

"Do you know how many classes, I dare say, he passed for me," Tai shook his head. "No, I couldn't do that," Tai repeated to himself.

"How many more classes till they take back you scholarship?" Davis asked before taking a giant bite of the soggy piece of chicken, causing it to squirt a little on the counter of Tai's bar in the kitchen.

"Well, um lets see," Tai said counting on his fingers. "Uh, one," Tai said meekly.

Causing Davis to choke slightly, "WHAT? Only one class. Dude you need to pick it up?"

"Pick it up, don't you think I know," Tai said walking over to the refrigerator, and pulling out his own piece of chicken.

"How close are you to passing?" Davis asked taking yet another bite of his chicken.

Sighing Tai said, "well ok, you see a blind person in my class has a seeing eye dog, its really cool the dogs name is Steve." Davis was nodding in conformation that he was listening, "and he has a higher grade than I do."

"That's pretty bad," Davis said with a huff.

"Yup, I know," Tai said, while taking another bite to reveal the white bone of the chicken. "So what do you think this green stuff is?" Tai said examining the piece more closely.

"I think that it's parsley," Davis said finishing up the chicken, then throwing it away, but he missed the trash can.

Laughing a little tai said, "basketball was never your sport any ways."

Smiling Davis said, "no it wasn't." Then the smile went away.

"Ya," Tai said as both his and Davis's head dropped.

"Well that's all I really wanted to talk about, so I'll just be going," Davis said with his head still down. "Oh Tai," Davis said while opening up the door.

"Ya," Tai said from behind the refrigerator door.

"You really do need to talk to Ken," Davis said half way through the door. "Tell Kari hi for me," Davis said shutting the door.

Tai walked back to the couch with his new piece of chicken. "Dang this stuff is good," Tai said to no one in particular, flipping the piece around so he could see all the sizes of it. Tai walked over to couch that he occupied before Davis interrupted him, and reclaiming his channel changer.

"What are you eating Tai?" Came the feminine voice that clicked right away, in his head as Sora.

"Duh, it's chicken," Tai said playfully waving the piece of soggy meat in front of her. "And whatever you put in this thing made it great," he said standing up giving his girl a peck on the check.

Sora gave him a small smile, then started to walk to the refrigerator to get her own piece. She walked over to the door and opened it, "hay Tai I can't find it."

With that Tai walked over to the door and put his arm around Sora's waist, with the hand holding his chicken. Then he bent down and grabbed a piece of chicken that was in front her, "see it's right her."

She looked at it with a disgusted look, "you actually are eating this?"

"Uh huh, can you believe that we had this," Tai said walking away eating the chicken, almost causing Sora to throw up.

She walked out of the kitchen throwing the piece away, and going start to the bathroom. "It's mold," she said not looking to her boyfriend.

-------------------------------------------

After the couple decided to not eat dinner, they settled for just renting a video, Tai's choice was 'Saw 2', he said it's because of the way people died. Sora on the other hand rented 'Just Married', she liked the beginning scene were their fighting.

"Which movie do we watch first?" Tai asked, with both movies in hand to the girl in the kitchen making popcorn.

"Come on Tai, you know 'Saw's' going to freak me out," she said grabbing a bowl from underneath the counter.

"Add sugar," Tai said, putting the movie into the DVD player.

"Only in half," Sora said still not liking the sugar even though Tai always had put it on.

"More than half, you know just like me that I'll eat more than you," Tai whined.

"No, I would eat my half, but you always get to it before me," Sora said with a huff.

"Ok," Tai said with a smirk. "Do you remember that chicken?" Tai's smirk grew.

"I hate you," Sora said with a frown.

"You might, but it wont make you happy," Tai smirk became a smile.

"That maybe true, but what would make me happy is if you say that you talked it out with Ken today," Sora said with hope in her voice, which quickly left when she saw Tai's smile disappear. "Did it go that bad?"

"Um, well, it re-" Sora cut Tai off.

"Please don't finish that," Sora sighed. "Well I guess that's better than it going bad," she shook her head.

"That's the spirit," Tai said giving her a kiss on the check.

"Shut up, and lets just watch the movie, ok," Sora giggled. "Oh, did you finish you home work?"

"Uh, you see about that, he um, didn't give us any, ya he didn't give us any," Tai stumbled over his words in search of the right ones.

"Whatever, you know what you have to do," Sora sighed once again.

AN

Sorry it took so long. I don't expect the next chapter to take so long. Hope you liked.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Saw 2, and even Just Married


End file.
